What Makes You Squirm?
by Kirin-chan or Kushi
Summary: I'm SO not good at these things...er....I guess I'll try...ack! What am I thinking? I can't...well..it's a pretty good story so please read. Oh! If you can come up with a good summary...please send it to me!!!!!! =^_^=
1. Getting started

Hiya! I'm Kirin-chan ( or Kushi...whichever you like!). This is my first BeyBlade fic and I'm so excited!!! *jumps up and down for joy* I'm a new author trying my hand at writing so I hope I do alright. My story is called " What makes you Squirm?" Er...please review! This is just a prelude, so if I get any reviews ( even just one!!!) I'll continue on. Please be nice, cause if I get flamed, Kai will have to avenge me(Kai- o.ô I will?)! So...yeah! onto the story!!!

Title: What Makes You Squirm?

Author: Kirin-chan ( or Kushi)

************

" Ew! That's disgusting!"

Kenny exclaimed, covering his eyes as Takao closed his mouth full of food.

" Sorry, Chief."

Takao said, smiling sheepishly after swallowing. He laughed lightly, leaning over and 

patting Kenny on the back.

" I didn't know you got so squeemish over people chewing with their mouth's open..."

Takao said, rubbing his friend's back as the color returned to Kenny's face.

" Yeah. You'd think after all the time he's spent with Takao he'd of gotten used to it."

Rei said, facing Max but glancing at Takao out of the corner of his eye. Takao grinned, 

tossing a wink at Rei before throwing a hand over his heart and crying out dramatically.

" I thought you knew me better than that, Kenny!"

They all laughed at that. When it got quiet, Takao looked at Max and Rei.

" So...what makes you two squirm?"

They stared at him, surprised, before looking at eachother and shrugging. Finally finding 

something, Max nodded.

" Liver and Onions."

He said, flushing slightly as his three companions stared at him in utter disbelief.

" You could of picked anything in the world, and that's all you could come up with?"

Rei asked, smiling as Max scooted closer to him. That remark earned him a cute glare 

from the blonde boy.

" I just can't help it! They're just so...so...ugh!"

Max made a disgusted face, causing all of the room's occupants to burst into a fit of 

giggles. Catching his breath, Takao looked at Rei.

" Well?"

Rei mumbled.

" What? Speak up!"

" I said dogs!"

Rei yelled, fuming silently as Takao and Kenny began laughing again. He was about to 

say something, perhaps ask Takao what made him squirm, but one glance at the smiling 

boy beside him made him smile too, all spite gone. Footsteps interrupted the group, 

causing them to glance toward the door. Knowing it was Kai, Takao looked at the others.

" Quick! Pretend we're not having fun!"

He whispered, loud enough for Kai to hear just as he entered the room. The other three 

choked on their laughter. Crimson eyes glared at the blue-eyed boy.

" Whew! Did it suddenly get cold in here or is it just me?"

Takao asked, rubbing his hands together in a desperate attempt for friction. Max 

coughed, burrying his face into Rei's shoulder as he covered his mouth. Why did he 

always get a case of the giggles when Kai was in his ' Death-Glare' mode? Bright blue 

eyes locked onto dark crimson ones as Takao smiled, seeming to acknowledge Kai's 

appearence.

" Oh, hi Kai! I didn't see yah there! What's up, buddy?"

Kai rolled his eyes as Takao flashed him a gleeming smile. Crossing his arms, Kai 

walked through the room, making sure to glare at Takao the whole time. When he had 

disappeared around the corner, Takao sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Max 

frowned at his friend.

" Why don't you just tell him that you like him?"

That earned him a glare.

" Well, it's better than just moping around here all the time."

Rei said, coming to Max's defense. Takao looked at them for a long while before 

grinning wickedly and wiggling his eyebrows at the couple. He opened his mouth to say 

something but was stopped, a riceball shoved between his parted lips. Rei pulled his hand 

back, wiping it off on his robes and watching rice fall to the ground. Kenny and Max 

chuckled as Takao swallowed the ball quickly, coughly and hitting his chest.

" I think that went down the wrong way"

Rei returned to the subject at hand.

" Seriously, why don't you find a way to tell him how you feel."

" I can just see it now... ' Hey Kai, guess what? I think you're totally hot and I really like 

you....you think we could hook up?' Oh yeah...that'll go great."

He glared at the raven-haired boy through his bangs.

" He'll probably get punched for saying that"

Kenny said, scooting far away from Takao when said boy growled at him.

" I know how impossible it is, ok?! How stupid do you people think I am?!"

Silence. They glanced at eachother, debating whether or not to answer the question. 

Max's eyes got wide as he thought of something.

" I got it! Why don't you just find out what make's Kai squirm? Then you can use that to 

your advantage."

The other boys looked at him before Rei nodded.

" It could work. But is Kai squeemish about anything?"

They all looked at eachother.

" Everyone gets embarrassed about something...it's statistically proven."

Kenny said, smiling brightly. Takao still looked doubtful.

" Oh, come on. We'll help you find out something!"

Takao smiled at Kenny, nodding his head.

" Alright. Thanks alot guys."

Max looked at Takao, his eyes getting all dewy as he batted his eyelashes.

" This is so romantic!"

Takao's cheeks turned pink as he glared at his friend. Grabbing the pillow seated on the 

loveseat behind him, he threw it as hard as he could at Max.

" Oof!!"

Max fell over backwards with a crash. Rei raised a teasing eyebrow at Takao, grinning 

impishly.

" At least we now know what makes you squirm."

************

Okay..so...what did you think??? Please review!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! *on hands and knees* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Max's brilliant ideas

*checks reviews* People actually reviewed!!! Oh my gosh! Wow...I feel like Ms. America! *poses* Anyways, thanks for reviewing Daredevil Angel, Cutie Eskimo and darkarc! * huggles* I was scared it would be lame but...*shrugs* if you guys like it then I'll continue =^_^=!!! Oh yeah, I'd like to appologize...in the first part I put ' yeasing' instead of 'teasing'...I feel so stupid.. e_e....well, on with the fic!

Title: What Makes You Squirm?

Author: Kirin-chan (or Kushi)

**********

" Alright, so....that's all we could come up with?"

Kenny asked, lowering his eyeglasses and glancing doubtfully at the clipboard in his hands. So far, Takao, Max, Rei and himself had racked their brains, compiling a list of things that might make Kai squirm or blush.

" How many have we gotten?"

Max asked, leaning over Kenny's shoulder and reading the clipboard's contents.

" Two."

Kenny said, setting the board down on the table and crossing his legs.

" We've been at it for an hour!!"

Takao exclaimed, flopping himself down onto the floor. He sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

" Well, what are they?"

Rei picked up the clipboard, seating himself on the loveseat next to Max.

" Who came up with these?"

He asked incrediously, looking between Takao, Kenny and Max.

" I did."

The blonde-haired boy said, smiling before snatching the clipboard away from Rei and reading it himself.

" Compliments and tickling"

They all stared at Max, dumbfounded. Kenny coughed akwardly, attempting to recover the conversation.

" Er...what makes you think those things would make Kai get embarrassed?"

" Well,"

Max said, using his deducting skills as he counted off the reasons.

" Kai is actually pretty modest when it comes to showing-off. I mean...when he BeyBlades he doesn't do it for the crowd, only for himself. And besides...he never shows off his physical abilites. His body, for one thing, is a perfect example."

Takao's mouth hit the floor just as Rei was closing his.

" He actually has a very good point"

Kenny said, utterly surprised as he smiled at Max. Draciel's owner beamed.

" So...I should just tell him how good he looks?"

" Not exactly like that, Takao"

Rei said, sweatdropping. He continued.

" Try a little tact. Small compliments, at how nice he looks, or how well he did something..."

" Or how cute his butt is..."

Takao mumbled, eyes getting a far-off look. He sighed dreamily, smiling. Suddenly, though, his dreamworld came crashing down around him as the clipboard was rudely thrown into his face. He sputtered, looking at Rei.

" Get your head out of the clouds, Takao. If you can't take this seriously then I'm not going to help you."

Takao blinked, eyes earnest and bright.

" But I was being serious."

Rei nerviously glanced at Kenny, who was sporting massive sweatdrops on his head. Max just laughed before jumping off the couch and joining Takao on the floor.

" C'mon, guys! We have to be supportive, no matter how hopeless it looks!"

Max said, rubbing his friend's back.

" Thanks"

Takao muttered, head dropping. Kenny sighed, scooting closer and attempting to cheer Takao up.

" Don't worry, Takao. We'll start first thing in the morning on that 'compliments' thing. In the meanwhile, lets all just kick back and relax, okay?"

Rei almost couldn't believe Kenny was telling them all to kick back and relax. When it came to practice, sometimes Kenny could be as bad as Kai.

" Yeah...just chill. Tomorrow's another day"

Rei smiled, catching Takao's eye and winking. Takao grinned back, feeling relieved.

" Well, I say we should go to bed. I'm beat."

" Me, too."

Kenny and Max said as Rei nodded, following them up the stairs towards their hotel rooms.

" Thinking about Kai always makes my head hurt"

Takao mumbled, causing the others to laugh. Stopping outside Takao's door, Rei slapped him on the back, smiling.

" We'll be in here to get you up at 6:00 in the morning."

" Why so early?!"

Takao yelled, looking utterly mortified at the idea of waking up early. Max interjected, grinning and latching himself onto Rei's arm.

" Because the quicker we get you two together, the quicker you two can-"

Not even wanting to hear that statement finished, Takao tackled Max, taking the unfortunate Rei down as well.

" Ahrg! Guys! Knock it off!"

Rei exclaimed, shoving at the two wrestling.

" Pervert!"

Takao yelled, his cheeks bright red. Rei couldn't tell if it was from Takao's anger or Max's statement...

" You know you want to!"

Max grinned, dodging Takao's fist and rolling into the wall. Meanwhile, Kenny was closing his door, sweatdropping.

" What am I gonna do with those two?"

He received no answer.

**********

Okay!!! #2's done!!!!!! HURRAY!!!!!! oh yeah....don't worry...Kai will be in it next time, promise! I'll also make it alot longer...I swear...girl scout's honor...; yeah...well, feedback is much appreciated! PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Where'd the towels go

There's more!!!! Hurray!!! Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed! crazy Rei luva- yeah...I get the Rei/Kai thing a lot. But I can't help it...I just LOVE the Takao/Kai thing. I mean, in most anime's doesn't the loud, out-going character usually get the cold, stotic one? Cutie Eskimo- Kai's in here, I swear!!! And darkarc- glad you still find it funny. I'll keep dishin them out as long as people review ^_~

Title: What Makes You Squirm?

Author: Kirin-chan (or Kushi

**********

It was still dark outside when Takao was rudely woken. He would have complained loudly had Rei not shoved his fist into his mouth. Nodding his head in Kai's direction, Takao noticed the sleeping body of their captain.

" Do you want to wake him up?!"

Rei mouthed, eyes set. Takao shook his head slowly and Rei removed his fist. Ushering them all into the hallway, Kenny quietly shut the door.

" What's up with you shoving things in my mouth, Rei?"

Takao whispered harshly, attempting to get the taste of Rei's fist off of his tongue. Oddly it was Max who turned an interesting shade of red. Rei just sputtered before crossing his arms.

" Alright Chief, what's the plan?"

Takao looked at the orange-haired boy, hopeful.

" Well, I've been thinking about Max's suggestions all night. Here's what you should do, Takao…and here's what we should do to help you out…"

To anyone passing by, the small group of boys huddled together would have looked like nothing more than some friends sharing a secret or two. If only they knew what the four boys were plotting against their fellow teammate. Inside, Kai rolled over in his sleep. 

An hour later, Kai slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, a breeze coming from the open window and rustling his blue-gray hair.

" Good morning, Sleeping Beauty"

Crimson eyes glanced to his right where Takao was lazily stretched out, eating his fill of rice. Snorting, Kai stood up and stretched before heading for the bathroom. As the door clicked shut, Takao grinned.

" Let the games begin"

He whispered, standing up and carrying his bowl of rice next door to Max's room. Inside, Rei, Kenny and Max were waiting.

" Well? Is he up? Did he go to the bathroom right away?"

" Yup."

" Told yah!"

Kenny said, holding out his hand and collecting a dollar from both Rei and Max.

" Eh? You guys made a bet on that?"

Takao said, scratching his head before sitting down on the bed. Kenny nodded.

" I informed them that Kai's habits were pretty predictable when you watched closely. It's obvious that he's a morning person, and most morning people tend to take their showers when they wake up. Check the percentages."

Kenny said, turning his laptop so the others could look. They just stared at him.

" You watch Kai?"

Takao asked, raising a blue eyebrow. Rei and Max looked at Kenny awkwardly before he attempted to defend himself.

" Not like THAT, Takao. It's just that Kai's a very mysterious person, that's all. Besides, I've collected data on all of you."

Takao, Rei, and Max stared at Kenny with wide eyes. They were all about to talk at once and Kenny surely knew he'd have a headache if he didn't get back to the topic at hand.

" Anyway, we need to worry about Takao's problem. How long do you think he's been in the shower?"

" Hm…I'd say about 5 minutes"

Dragoon's owner said, glancing at the clock. Kenny nodded before looking at Max and Rei.

" Did you two take all the towels out of the bathroom?"

They nodded and Takao smiled at the plan. Kenny had insisted they take the large towels from Takao and Kai's bathroom. When Kai would go into take his shower, he'd have to emerge wearing one of the smaller towels used for drying hair. That would give Takao the perfect chance to compliment on Kai's physique. 

" Well, you better head back, Takao. He usually only stays in the shower for a little over six minutes."

Giving Kenny another odd look, Takao left the room, his rice in hand. Just as he sat down on his bed the bathroom door was opening. Takao's eyes went wide. The steam that rolled out was not what made Takao's cheeks burst into flames. It was the boy standing in the middle of the doorway in nothing more than a skimpy towel. Kai's whole body was dripping wet and Takao found it very distracting as droplets traveled down the muscular body.

" Huh? What did you say?"

Takao asked, pulling his eyes away from the towel-clad figure and looking into mad crimson eyes.

" I said, where are all the towels?!"

Kai gritted out, eyes narrowed as he studied the boy sitting on the bed. Takao shrugged, leaning back on his elbows.

" I think Max and Rei came in and took some."

Kai's steady gaze never left Takao's face, and the blue-haired boy answered the next question before it could be voiced.

" It was for Rei's hair. You know how long it is, and…well…long hair uses lots of towels, I imagine."

Kai 'hn'-ed before making his way across the room. His fist was securely holding his towel up as he walked silently across the carpet. He looked at Takao oddly before stopping and raising an eyebrow.

" Hm? What's wrong, Kai?"

Only then did Takao realize that he had spilt most of his rice on his lap. His mind had been elsewhere and he didn't even know it had fallen. He blushed and Kai smirked, obviously amused. He continued on his walk, bending down and rummaging through his bag.

" You act as if you've never eaten rice before."

Takao face turned redder as he stared at the team captain and he swore steam was pouring from his ears. Play it cool! He told himself, as he calmed down. His face returned to normal and he flashed Kai's back a wide, toothy grin.

" Nah, drool was kinda getting in my way."

" Why would you be drooling? Don't tell me your THAT hungry"

Kai said sarcastically, finally finding his clothes and turning around to face Takao. The blue-eyed boy just stood up slowly, heading towards the door.

" Well, it's kinda hard not to drool when you look like that."

He said, winking and flashing Kai a grin before closing the door. The slate-haired boy's crimson eyes widened slightly, totally taken back by that last comment. He frowned, staring after Takao before shaking his head and dropping his towel. Sometimes that boy could be so bizarre.

**********

Eh…that was a lame ending…gah…sorry, everyone. Like I said before…I'm new…so…would you please be nice enough to tell me just how bad I suck at writing? Please? 


End file.
